


When the land was godless and free.

by Misari



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter References, Bucky Barnes and his tragedies, Captain America: The First Avenger, Character Study, Do As Peggy Says, Español | Spanish, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Steve and his loved ones, World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misari/pseuds/Misari
Summary: Angie pretende que no ve a Peggy llorar, que no la siente vibrar junto a ella. Le pasa una mano por los hombros y la atrae, la aprieta, la contrae contra su pecho.Peggy fue feliz. Tan feliz.





	When the land was godless and free.

**Author's Note:**

> Todo de Marvel, people.

 

> _I go and go. To you,_
> 
> _beloved._
> 
> Crowned Out – Paul Celan _._

****

 

 Y en el inverno de sus vidas, Peggy fue feliz.

 (Aunque la felicidad no sea nada más que un concepto que Peggy arma y desarma con Angie en los atardeceres de verano sobre la terraza de una Nueva York nunca adormecida del todo, siempre despierta, siempre palpitando, siempre moviéndose a través de la verdad y de las mentiras, a través de la insignificancia humana ante el Tiempo, dos vasos de whiskey tintineando, dos cigarrillos al borde del abismo, las piernas cruzadas, los tacones dejados de lado, los pies tocando el concreto y la felicidad nada más una cosa que mastican entre las dos, la fama del estrellato de Angie brillando como una cruz en llamas, la fama del secreto de Peggy reluciendo como las luces fatuas del infierno y el _eres feliz sin darte cuenta, hasta que miras hacia atrás, y no es la cosa más irónica y jodida de esta mierda de vida, eh, inglesa_ ).

  ** _._**

 Steve los ve.

 Steve los ve _tocarse_.

 Steve los ve besarse, lamerse, acariciarse. Con la boca, con la lengua, con las manos y con los pies. Con la piel. Se pasan la lengua por el cuello, los labios por los pechos, las manos por las caderas, las rodillas sobre los muslos. Se empoderan y son dos dioses levantando altares paganos, velas y plumas y huesos de meñiques rechinando, uno para ti, una para mí. Los ve comerse el cuerpo. Los ve darse placer sin darle un espectáculo. No están ahí para él, en exclusivo, no están ahí para darle un show a la persona que oh casualidad aman; están ahí porque eligieron estarlo, están ahí porque se gustan, están ahí porque resulta que se miraron y charlaron y se entendieron y se gustaron.

 Bucky y Peggy se están amando de la forma más carnal que se puede amar a una persona. Y Steve los ve hacerlo. 

 A su vista, a sus ojos, Steve no tiene una verdadera descripción que pueda volcar a este plano de la realidad. No con palabras, al menos. Su lápiz se mueve tan rápido que su brazo es apenas una sombra contorneándose en la oscuridad cargada de olores que si pudiera eternizar en el papel lo haría con mucho gusto. El olor a Peggy: a pólvora fundida, a _rogué_ francés rojo, a cigarrillo Chesterfield, a perfume barato porque qué otra cosa se puede conseguir en una guerra y en el medio de ella. El olor a Bucky: a ácido ardiendo, a sudor goteando, a nieve derritiéndose, a hogar cálido de una casa que está a millones de kilómetros de distancia del pasado y del futuro. Su propio olor: a metal desgastado, a lápices rotos, a menta mezclada con alcanfor, a la muerte que retrocede un paso cada vez y avanza tres más. Su lápiz se mueve tratando de imitar las formas que Bucky y Peggy hacen con sus cuerpos, con sus movimientos coordinados en esa danza tan vieja como el odio. Steve pasa su la lengua por su dedo y borra trazos y los vuelve a armar, la transpiración bajándole por el cuerpo desnudo, por las axilas, por su vientre, por debajo de sus muslos.  

 Edith Piaf canta _L´Accordéoniste_ en el tocadiscos en el otro cuarto y los sonidos que Peggy y Bucky hacen al unísono se confunden con los sonidos de su lápiz rasgando el papel, la cama que rechina, las sábanas que se mezclan y la canción de la prostituta y el acordeonista que quisieron tener un final feliz hasta que él se fue a la guerra y no volvió y ella bailó hasta que la música acabó.

 Su ritmo se acelera al mismo tiempo que la canción llega sin prisa a su fin. _Ça lui rentre dans la peau_ _, par le bas, par le haut_. Sí, la necesidad se les mete en la piel, abajo y arriba, una necesidad física, una necesidad desesperante de querer tocar el cielo —o tal vez el infierno— con los dedos pelados, llenos de escamas. Cubiertos de sudor, de piel, de algo que se parece al amor (o tal vez _es_ amor). _Elle a envie de gueuler_ _, c'est physique_. El ritmo sube con la canción, con el agudo a punto de terminar, y Steve siente como sus dedos se deslizan del lápiz, como su otra mano aprieta con fuerza el block de hojas sueltas, como Bucky y Peggy sobre la cama no lo miran, se miran entre ellos, las bocas abiertas y los cuerpos fundidos, duro y suave, suave y duro. Steve siente la necesidad de soltar alguna de sus dos manos de los objetos que aprieta con fuerza casi al borde de romperlos —quiere romperlos— y llevarlas al centro palpitante de su ser. _Alors pour oublier_ _, elle s'est mise à danser, à tourner, au son de la musique*_.

 Pero no va a hacerlo.

 Se los prometió. Le prometió a Peggy y a Bucky que no se tocaría, que los esperaría, que dejaría que ellos lo llevaran a ese lugar que Steve todavía no conoce y que _sin ofender, Steve, pero tienes que y vas a dejar que ambos te llevemos_ ; y eso es lo que hace mientras da los últimos trazos, el lápiz escapándose de su mano resbaladiza mientras Bucky y Peggy llegan al éxtasis al último punteo de _Arrêtez la musique!**_  

 Steve los ve.

 Steve los ve. Nunca vio nada tan _maravilloso_.

  ** _._**

Bucky suspira largo y tendido: la espuma, el agua caliente, la maldita tina, el cuarto cálido con ese olor residual a sexo, tantos lujos juntos que si no fuera por la constante presencia detrás suyo, por los constantes sonidos de agua goteando y respiraciones resonando creería que lo sueña. Un sueño hermoso dentro de una pesadilla diseñada para romperlo en miles de pedazos.

 No lo cree del todo. La realidad.

 Después de todo, ¿qué es la realidad? ¿un pedazo de tierra bajo sus pies, un rifle de francotirador contra su espalda, las manos manchadas de sangre, el grito atrapado en el medio de su garganta, un niño demasiado grande para su propio cuerpo? Las cosas de las que estaba tan seguro antes de que le explotara una granada cerca de su oído y casi le volara los sesos ya no parecen tener la misma tangibilidad de… bueno, antes. Su mirada se pierde por el cuarto de baño, cálido, húmedo, brumoso, los azulejos amarillos haciendo contraste con la luz. ¿Está ahí? ¿Están ahí presentes? ¿Esa es la realidad ahora? Un maldito baño con _agua caliente_ y _cañerías._ Una tina tan grande que entran los tres sin problemas, sin sentirse claustrofóbicos, sin sentirse atados a una tabla de planchar recitando su rango, su nombre, el número serial atado a su cuello como si fuera la correa de un perro bien entrenado. _¡Ladre, Sargento Barnes!_ Y ahí va el muy idiota Sargento Barnes, ladrando. ¿Eso es lo que todos llaman realidad, un estadio mental que va y viene entre tiempos?

 —¿Buck?

 Steve le rodea el vientre con sus manos bajo el agua cálida y los fantasmas pierden un poco su solidificación, se vuelven más fantasmas; la realidad parece quedarse quieta en este tiempo, en el presente supone Bucky, sea lo que sea.

 Murmura un _mmmm_ y se estira hacia atrás, su cuerpo recostándose sobre el de Steve, sus rodillas casi estiradas, su cabeza sobre su pecho, su nariz casi rozando el cuello, su oído contra el corazón grande y fuerte y palpitante de Steve. Los sonidos lo envuelven: el drop de alguna gota que cae de sus cabellos o se desliza da alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, las respiraciones de Steve y de Carter y de él que rompen un poco la coordinación errática de las gotas, los ecos de esos dos sonidos sobre la superficie del agua, el corazón de Steve tranquilo, pacifico, un ritmo seguro que Bucky nunca creyó iba a escuchar en su vida, un ritmo que le dice a _quí estoy, Bucky, y nada malo volverá a pasarnos._ Una canción de un compositor antiguo que Carter puso en el tocadiscos antes de entrar en el baño y acompañarlos. ¿Bach? ¿Mozart? Ni siquiera se parecen en nombre.

 Bucky  vuelve a suspirar largo y tendido, tratando de aferrarse a Steve, tratando de no permitir que la realidad se deslice fuera de sí misma(o).

 —¿Estás cómodo ahí, eh, Barnes?

 Bucky gira un poco la cabeza y ahí está Carter, su rostro sobre ellos. Bella, sin maquillaje, sin peinados, sin labios rojos como la sangre espesa después de ser derramada, solo su tonalidad natural, rosa vibrante, sus pestañas largas, el cabello mojado aplastado contra su cabeza y su cuello, desnuda y tan pero tan gloriosa que comprende con cada segundo que pasa cada vez más porqué Steve la eligió. Bucky le sonríe ladeado, perezoso, estirando su mano mojada para rozarle la mejilla; no sabiendo aún del todo los limites, los trazos, los puentes que puede cruzar y las barreras que no puede tirar abajo.

 —¿Te han dicho lo hermosa que eres, Carter?

 Carter rueda los ojos, pero lo toma de la mano. La aprieta, la aprieta entre la suya y la apoya sobre su mejilla. Steve los mira con la misma intensidad que Bucky atestiguó minutos, siglos antes, sobre la cama, debajo de Carter.

 —Me lo han dicho más veces de las que pueda recordar, para serte franca —su sonrisa es una sonrisa orgullosa, socarrona, juguetona. Les guiña un ojo—. Pero te lo agradezco de todas formas. Tú también eres hermoso, Barnes. ¿Te lo han dicho?

 Bucky se ríe, una extraña burbuja de felicidad de pronto reventando en su interior.

 —Se. Lo creas o no, me lo han dicho un par de veces —y sus ojos dejan a Carter y se van a Steve; a quien todos los colores del mundo se le suben a la cara.

 — _Aw_ —la mano libre de Carter viaja hasta los cabellos de Steve—. ¿En serio, Steve?

 Steve traga saliva incómodo.

 —E-es difícil no hacerlo. ¿No lo crees, Peg?

 Los ojos, la boca, todo el rostro de Carter se relaja. Pierde esa actitud orgullosa, socarrona y juguetona, y el cambio es tan fascinante que Bucky no quiere perderse ningún detalle porque de pronto esos ojos llenos de cariño, llenos de amor-en-construcción se dirigen hacia él.

 —Ya lo creo —susurra.

 Su voz se pierde un poco en los sonidos adyacentes pero eso no importa, no le importa a Carter. Su cabeza se agacha y roza los labios de Bucky, los roza en una pregunta, en un pedir permiso, las líneas y los trazos tampoco claros para ella, así que Bucky le deja claro que como su mano en su mejilla los besos son siempre bienvenidos. Carter le da uno, dos, tres, y el cuarto tiene lenguas y dientes y la suficiente energía para volver a despertar al cuerpo relajado y tendido de Bucky. Cuando se separan Steve los sigue mirando, fascinado, en trance. Carter se acerca él y le da los mismos besos, uno, dos, tres, y el cuarto tiene lenguas y dientes y el cuerpo de Steve revive de entre los muertos. Cuando ellos se separan no pierde oportunidad para imitar a Carter y hacer exactamente lo mismo, la misma danza de los labios, y besar a Steve una, dos, tres, y a la cuarta vez con lenguas y dientes y sus cuerpos encendidos, el movimiento salpicando agua hacia afuera de la tina y mojando el suelo. 

 —¿Listos para la ronda dos, chicos?

 La voz de Carter es apenas un pedazo de realidad, un eco de un recuerdo que se está formando.

 Steve tensa sus brazos sobre el vientre de Bucky, traza líneas hacia abajo y hacia arriba que cada vez viajan más abajo, los aprieta, funde sus cuerpos, y Bucky suspira largo y tendido, contento, satisfecho, antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de Steve y escuchar su gemido, ve antes de cerrar los ojos la sonrisa dulce de Carter sobre ellos.

  ** _._**

Peggy fuma sentada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, de espaldas a la cama, de frente a la vieja Londres que respira lento como los dos hombres que duermen pacíficos a metros de ella. Cada tanto los mira, cada tanto les echa una ojeada y todo lo que está bien el mundo parece encontrar traducción frente a sus ojos; traducción en la forma de dos hombres en las profundidades del sueño, enredados entre sí, unas sonrisas ligeras y apenas visibles en la oscuridad adornando sus labios.

 Puede que su propia satisfacción personal tenga algo que ver en esa visión momentánea e idílica del mundo, pero no está ahí para cuestionar la felicidad o lo que sea que esté ocurriendo en ese momento. Está contenta, está satisfecha, está reclinada contra la ventana viendo como Londres se mueve entre la oscuridad, atenta a cualquier señal —a las alarmas— que disparen el aire y lo rajen a la mitad y terminen la fantasía. El cigarrillo se prende cuando le da una larga calada, su punta creando la luz, la sombra, un faro en la orilla iluminando el camino de los barcos para que no se choquen contra la costa y se hagan pedazos, las cenizas cayendo sobre su cuerpo cubierto por la bata de baño abierta a la mitad. Todo tiene un corte a la mitad. Peggy siente el frío de la habitación, el contraste caliente de sus pechos y sus pezones contra la barrera invisible de aire, del oxígeno que consumen y de la nicotina que se mete en los pulmones.  

 —No hay luna.

 Peggy sonríe con el cigarrillo entre los labios.

 —La luna está sobrevalorada.

 —¿Tú crees?

 Peggy asiente, alejando su vista de la ventana, de Londres, y mira hacia la cama. Steve y Barnes la miran, sus cuerpos apenas movidos de sus posiciones iniciales, sentados contra el cabezal pero sin haberse separado un centímetro. Bañados, frescos, desnudos, en toda su gloriosa masculinidad, en toda su grandeza humana, en toda su miseria humana. Peggy siente la unión visceral que esos dos comparten casi como si tuviera cuerpo mismo, casi como si fuera una presencia física, una fuerza misteriosa y arrebatadora que fue capaz de traer a Barnes de la muerte y ayudar a Steve a vencer a todo un contingente de soldados nazis prácticamente él solo.

  _Lo que dios une ningún mortal puede separar_ o algo por el estilo, aunque Peggy opine que dios no tuvo nada que ver en esa unión.

 —Sirve para los clichés —responde la pregunta agitando el cigarrillo y dejando que más cenizas se amontonen sobre su cuerpo.

 Steve hace un gesto raro con su rostro y Peggy no sabe bien si es porque no le gusta demasiado verla fumar —ya le había parecido raro que Barnes no fumara: uno de los tantos sacrificios que hizo por el bien de Steve, el olor de los cigarrillos era suficiente para que le dieran unos ataques de tos que hacían temblar el suelo— o por el comentario que acaba de hacer; por alguna razón está inclinada a pensar que no tiene nada que ver con ninguna de las dos cosas. Pensamiento que se confirma cuando Steve estira su mano y le hace un gesto de invitación con ella.

 Peggy le sonríe con dulzura. Aún… aún no.

 —Estoy bien aquí, Steve, gracias.

 —¿Te…? —Steve se remueve. Un gesto que _es_ raro porque le sale demasiado constreñido, aún no acostumbrado a su gran cuerpo. Barnes la mira con curiosidad a ella y a Steve le dirige una mirada de largo sufrimiento, casi de resignación, sabiendo lo que está a punto de preguntar—. ¿Te incomodamos?

 —Steve —bufa Barnes.

 —¿Qué?

 —Carter solo quiere su espacio por un rato —duda unos segundos—. ¿Cierto?

 Peggy vuelve a sonreír con dulzura.

 —Cierto —confirma.

 —Ah —hay una pausa que Peggy aprovecha para darle otra calada al cigarrillo—. Sabes que hay espacio para ti, ¿verdad?

 Barnes vuelve a bufar; un sonido raro esta vez, como si se hubiera tragado una carcajada.

 —¿Y ahora qué hice?

 —Eres tan cursi, Steve.

 Peggy es la que se ríe; se ríe tan fuerte y tan libre que ambos la miran sorprendidos, tomados por sorpresa. Peggy misma se siente tomada por sorpresa. Ha estado esperando, atenta, tensionada, a que _algo_ viniera y rompiera esa perfecta y concordante imagen del mundo, por primera vez alineadas la que se encuentra en su cabeza y la que se refleja en la realidad. Ha estado esperando a que vinieran y la rompieran y no puede creer que sea tan estúpida como para estar pensando eso, para estar _esperando_ _eso_. Tiene a dos personas allí, tiene a dos hombres que esa noche se amaron entre sí, que la amaron a ella, que le están dando un espacio y que rechaza por la incertidumbre de saber cuánto tiempo puede tenerlo, _tenerlos_ , desperdiciando el mismo tiempo que teme le arrebaten.

 ¡Ah, las paradojas que crea en su vida! ¿Cuántas veces Michael deberá morir para que Peggy deje de buscarlas?

 —¿Peggy?

 A sus carcajadas le sigue el silencio y al silencio le sigue el sonido de su corazón palpitando fuerte contra su pecho y al sonido de su corazón le sigue la oscuridad de Londres detrás de la ventana. Barnes y Steve la miran, lo siente, lo siente en su rostro, en sus cabellos, en su cuello, en sus pechos al aire, en su vientre expuesto, en sus piernas extendidas por el alfeizar.

 —Cada vez que vengo a Londres la encuentro distinta —confiesa—. O tal vez soy yo la que viene a ella distinta —le da una última calada a su cigarrillo y deja de mirar la ventana, de mirar a la oscuridad y a Londres—. ¿Ustedes que creen?

 —Que hay un lado vacío en la cama.

 —¡Bucky! —lo reta Steve.

 —¿Qué? ¿Tú puedes decir estupideces y yo no?

 Peggy vuelve a reír, vuelve a reír sobre el sonido de las voces de Steve y Barnes discutiendo, perdiéndose en su propio mundo de idas y venidas, y esa no certeza que tenía, esa no certeza de la felicidad se aclara. Se levanta de la ventana, deja que la bata se deslice sobre sus hombros y caiga al piso con un _tud_ potente, deja que su desnudez se libere frente a los ojos de pronto atentos de Steve y de Barnes y camina hasta la cama dándole su espalda a Londres. Deja el cigarrillo. Ambos se separan, apenas, un espacio que está pensando para que lo clame ella pero para que no haya agujeros, ni barreras, ni límites, para que todo se mezcle, y deja que el cuerpo siempre caliente de Steve, deja que la temperatura normal de Barnes la envuelvan.

 Y esa no certeza se convierte en una certeza: _es feliz_.

  ** _._**

**** _¿qué hicieron para merecer esa felicidad? ¿qué hicieron para que esa felicidad les sea arrebatada?_

**_._ **

Angie mira la fotografía que Peggy sacó enterrada en las profundidades del baúl en el ático. En la foto están Peggy y dos hombres. Los tres de uniforme del ejército. Ella en el medio, sonriendo, radiante, apoyada contra la barra del bar —el Four Candles, le cuenta Peg— su pistola visible en la bandolera enredada en su cadera. El hombre de la izquierda no lo reconoce, de costado, su rifle de francotirador visible contra su espalda, su sonrisa más apagada pero hace relucir sus ojos aún con lo gastado de la fotografía, también apoyado contra la barra. Y el hombre a la derecha, a quien Angie sí reconoce: el Capitán América, con su uniforme, el escudo a sus pies sostenido con su mano izquierda, su sonrisa radiante, feroz, el brazo derecho sobre la barra desapareciendo detrás de Peggy. Peggy le cuenta que el brazo de Steve está tocándolos a ambos, a ella y a Bucky —el hombre a la izquierda—, todo su brazo contra su espalda, la mano de Steve contra la espalda de Bucky.

 Angie mira la fotografía en el marco de plata y le hace un gesto a Peggy, agitando el marco. Peggy duda, duda durante tanto tiempo que Angie pierde las esperanzas de que la autorice a quitar la fotografía del marco. Pero no, Peggy toma aire, todo su pecho inflándose con el acto, todo el coraje que esa mujer juntó durante años y aún sigue juntándo se concentrándose en un solo lugar, y asiente una sola vez. _Sí, Angie,_ le dice con su mirada firme, _puedes mirar la felicidad de la que tanto siempre estamos hablando._ Angie quita con cuidado la fotografía del marco, casi con reverencia, y ambas se acercan, cubren la fotografía de la luz y del polvo y del aire y de la casa y del mundo, y finalmente Angie la da vuelta. Ambas, hombro con hombro leen la primera inscripción en pluma desgastada. No es la letra de Peggy, tampoco la de Steve, le dice. Tampoco la de Bucky. Es la letra de Timothy Dugan.

  _Vísperas de Navidad de 1944._

_De izquierda a derecha: Sargento James Bucky Barnes, Agente Margaret Peggy Carter y Capitán Steve Grant Rogers._

_Ey, Peg, espero que no te moleste que me haya tomado la molestia de prepárate un regalo de Navidad. Lo siento, vale, si te enfada. Es que se ven tan felices los tres en la fotografía que no pude resistirme. Así que, bueno, ¡Feliz Navidad!_

La segunda inscripción está escrita en lápiz, apenas visible. No es la letra de Peggy, tampoco la de Steve. Es la letra de Bucky.

  _pd: cuando la tierra no era de nadie y el mundo estaba en caos, fuimos felices, fuimos muy felices ¿no es así, Carter? Perdón,_ Peggy. _Hazme un favor, quieres, y si no salgo de esta pocilga con vida quiero que cumplas esa promesa que hicimos esa primera noche. Cuida a Steve por mí. Sé que lo harás bien. Sé que lo harán bien juntos._

Angie pretende que no ve a Peggy llorar, que no la siente vibrar junto a ella. Le pasa una mano por los hombros y la atrae hacia ella, la aprieta, la contrae contra su pecho.

 Peggy fue feliz. Tan feliz.

...

...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo que dejar de hacer sufrir a Peggy, I know. Prometo darle un final feliz para la próxima.
> 
> * y ** La traducción de la canción de Edith Piaf sería algo así como: *Se le mete en su piel, por abajo, por arriba. Tiene ganas de gritar, es algo físico. Entonces para olvidar se puso a bailar, a girar, al son de la música. **¡Paren la música!
> 
> Y... creo que eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos estamos viendo, sweet children.
> 
> PD: Dato curioso que descubrí después de escribir el fic y después de citar el poema de Paul Celan... Celan fue un poeta rumano que sobrevivió a un campo de concentración y escribió sobre la II Guerra Mundial, y está considerado dentro del grupo de los "poetas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial" junto a otros como Louis Simpson (que sirvió en la famosa 101° Aerotransportada), Roald Dahl, Gunter Grass, Christine Brooke-Rose entre muchísimos otros.


End file.
